One Night
by The Plutomite
Summary: One night, something happens between Raven and Beast Boy, and their emotions change.  Note: I put something in there that just HAD to be in there because it wouldn't be right without it, just keep reading and you'll understand
1. One Night

It was a night like much others, except it was one of those nights that Beast Boy had gone out to see if Terra had remembered him, and when he got home, displeased, Raven knew why like everyone else, but she was rather upset by him doing this to himself, and to the team. Because of this, and because Raven is the empath that we all know and love, she didn't hastate to talk to Beast Boy about this, no matter how much he told her he didn't want to.

Yes, it was a night like much others, until a little argument happened between a changeling and an empath.

"But why are you doing this?" Raven questioned. She was sitting on the table, and Beast Boy was leaning against the couch, his back facing her. "To yourself and to us? If she hasn't remember by now, then I don't think that she _will_ remember."  
Beast Boy turned around quickly. "Just stop." He said. "I get it. You don't like her, I understand that, but what could you tell me about feelings? You don't even feel." He said, causing Raven to leapt off the table and walk in front of Beast Boy, speaking when she crossed her arms over her chest directly in front of him.

"Feelings?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow as she said this. "I've got feelings, all of them, but just in case you have noticed ALL these years, I _can't_ use them." Beast Boy was about to say something, but Raven cut him off. "Why? You may ask? Because if I lose control of my emotions, then something like this would happen." The table that Raven was sitting on a few moments before, was surround by black aura, and it split in two, before creaking all the sides.

Robin and Starfire were on the left side of Beast Boy and Raven, Cybrog on the right, just incase this 'little' argument needed to be stopped.

"I wasn't going to ask why you lack control," Beast Boy said, causing Raven's tempura to raise. "I was simply going to tell you to gain control."

Raven looked slightly insulted, but it felt must worst. "My lack of control?" She repeated. "IT's not as easy as it looks. You try never showing emotion because you're afraid." Her face softened a little bit. "Afraid that one tiny emotion could destroy the world. My powers are more stronger than you think."

"How do you know what I think?" He asked accusingly. "How do you know, when I don't? I don't know what I think about your powers, because I don't _know_ **anything** about you or your powers."  
"Well listen, because buddy, I'm about to introduce you to my personal hell." Raven said this while she had walked closer to him, so their faces were only about three inches apart, Beast Boy crossed his arms. "My power is controlled by my emotions, so the more control I have of my emotions, the more control I have of my powers." She slowly walked backwards just a little bit, and they were about two feet apart now because she stopped and crossed her arms and leaned her weight on right foot. "That's why I mediate every day, to keep my emotions in check."

"Yeah, you forgot to mention the part about you not being _able_ to feel from being part _demon."_ Raven was taken aback. She always thought that her friends never saw her as a demon, even half a demon. She had always thought that her friends never saw her as a demon, even half a demon. She had always thought that her friends aw her as just an empath with great powers. Her hurt turned to anger as Beast Boy looked pleased with himself.

"Even having my demon side, I was a better hero than Terra, better than she was, or would ever be." An angry gleam flashed in Beast Boy's eyes, and unexpectingly, he raised his fist, and punched Raven on the cheek, this made her fall backwards from the blow, and caused the rest of the titans to go after the two, Cybrog to go after Raven, and Robin and Star to go after Beast Boy. But Raven wasn't finished, so when Robin was at arm's length of Beast Boy, she put up her black aura, all the way across the living area, to stop them from coming.

Robin had said, "Beast Boy! What are you-" he was cut off by himself when Raven put up the walls. "Raven! What are _you_ doing?" Ignoring Robin, Raven stood and faced Beast Boy, whose eye's were tightly closed, and fist clenched. When their faces, (Raven's and Beast Boy's), were mere inches apart again, and Raven spoke.

"How did that _feel?"_ Raven asked. "How does it _feel_ when you don't have to worry about the planet exploding?" She started to circle him, clockwise, as she spoke. "If I had unleashed emotions like that, the tower would be in the sea." She was behind him. "Even now, you 're still angry." She was to the right of him. "Angry," She repeated, in front of him. He opened his eyes. "but, you're not the one bleeding." She dabbed her finger on the cut of where she had been hit, the reached forward and smeared her blood on his cheek while he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, turning his head slightly to the left as she did this.

She turned toward the door to leave, and with his head still titled, he opened his eyes to watch her. He said her hand come up to her cheek, but he doubted it was to wipe away blood.

When the doors closed behind Raven, the walls of her dark magic disappeared.

So yes, it had been an irregular night at the Titan's Tower, and yes, feelings and emotions were shown, maybe though words, or maybe through something more painful. Either way, emotions were exchanged, and an empath, and a changeling felt rather oddly good, despite what happened.


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

About a week later from what had happened in the Common Room, Raven was on the roof, chanting her mantra and hovering slightly in the air.

Though being focused on her mediation, she sensed another presentence on the roof behind her, but continued her chanting, keeping to small rhythm she had created. "Raven," It was spoken into the breezing wind, softly and quietly, as if the speaker was hoping she didn't hear. Raven in fact did hear and opened her eyes slowly.

"Yes?" She called out in her toneless voice. Beast Boy walked up to her, and she looked over with her eyes.

"I brought you some tea." He said and set down the glass beside her. Things were very tense between him and her, and this had been the first time he had spoken to her in seven days since.

"Thank you, that was thoughtful." She replied and closed her eyes again, about to continue.

"Raven?" She opened her eyes and again looked at him without turning her head.

"Yes?" She said again, much like the first.

"I'm…I-" He thought a moment. "I never meant for that to happen," He explained to her. Raven dropped her legs, her 'pocket-of-air' disappearing. "I just,- you can't," He struggled for the right words.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, causing him to look at her. _"I'm_ sorry. I was simply upset that you had done that to yourself…again." Beast Boy was thinking hard for something to say, but couldn't think of anything.

Finally, he replied. "But that doesn't mean that…" He couldn't even say it. "that doesn't give me the right to do something like that." He muttered: "Something so _awful."_ Raven put her hand on his shoulder and he looked in her eyes. She was smiling her small Raven smile.

"I would have done the same thing." She joked, causing him to smirk.

* * *

**AN: Like it, love it, hate it, think that it was a complete waste of your time, tell me.**


End file.
